horses_of_the_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fanfiction/@comment-173.90.64.232-20180321234142
Sky and Estrella Characters: Sky and Estrella. {Sky and Estrella had settled into a cave together.}' Pt. 1.' "Estrella, I am so proud of you. You're leading us in the right path, I can nearly feel it!" Sky nickered to Estrella softly, grooming her withers. "And Sky, I love you so much. You are such a tough stallion. Ever since I had seen you recover from your injury back on the old island, I instantly knew our future. Without you and the herd, I could never had gotten this far." The two huddled together affectionately. "I have the exact confidence in our future together as your grass scent, Estrella." The two horses whinnied and nickered passionately to another. They told about their experiences with the long trip the herd was undergoing, laughed, talked, and finally went to sleep. After 10 months, Estrella had gone through pain throughout her back, and was very confused. She could no longer gallop. She could only canter. That was weird. ''She could no longer lead the herd as fast, as she had to take many breaks because of pain in her stomach and back. The younger part of the herd had found this confusing, while others such as Corazon, Angela, Espero, had known what occurred, or had their guesses. At one stop, Cielo had gone up to Estrella and questioned what was going on. She got up, off her side, and walked away from the herd, Sky following. "So you know the one meeting we had?" She asked quietly. "Yes..?" He responded anxiously. "Well, I think you got me pregnant." Right after she told him the news, it almost seemed like he had another blue eye 'cause his eyes were glowing with pride. He pranced happily, then advanced into a canter, then gallop. He went circles and circles and circles! Estrella called out to him. "Get over here, you little rainbow!" He ignored. Sooner or later, Estrella had to nip him for Cielo to calm down. "Can we tell the herd?" He asked with anticipation. "No." "Please?" "No means no, Sky," she nickered gently. After the report and the outburst, the dun mare and her mate trotted back, joining the herd to graze. '''Pt. 2' The Sun was halfway up when Estrella felt excruciating pain crawling up her belly. She knew what was going to take place. And so she cantered away slowly to an open plain, separate from the herd. Quickly, she laid down, breathing restlessly. Push! As she looked up, the sun was 3/4 up. Next to her was her beautiful dun painted foal. The foal struggled to stand up to look at her mother, and to drink milk. It fell. Estrella stood up and graciously helped her newborn foal to get on its feet. She licked the foal clean, ridding the whiteness that encased the foal's body. At last, the newborn came on its feet, clean. Estrella saw a crescent glazed on her forhead, curving around her left ear, then nearly touching her right ear with a long stroke. "You're beautiful, my love." For ten seconds, the mare and her foal stared at one another. Estrella was pondering of a name. "Cyntia! I shall name you Cyntia." Cyntia bent her head down to reach her mother's teets. "So this is what it's like to be a dam," Estrella thought. "Mamita, I hope you're listening," she whispered."I have led my friends throughout hard and dangerous terrains. We pushed through and done the labeled unstoppable. But we, the First Herd ARE unstoppable! You have given me courage throughout the toughest times. And here I am. I am with my beautiful painted foal, Cyntia. I thank you, Mamita." A few days later, Estrella returned to the herd. Cyntia huddled near her dam, and Estrella covering her protectively from the horses. "Estrella! Your foal is absolutely GORGEOUS! I have never seen sucha fine coat!" Corazon called, approaching Estrella carefully. Cielo shoved his ears forward. His tail high, he trotted to Estrella. He pushed Estrella's head away from his daughter anxiously. She bit him hard."Do NOT touch Cyntia, for she herself is like the moon, just a crescent. Not a whole, not strong." Cielo had jumped back, scared. "I-I'm sorry Estrella." Estrella trotted up to the front of the herd. Some young colt bit her colt. Estrella wheeled around and chased the foal, kicking him. Cyntia stood defenseless to other stallions. She rushed back and curled around Cyntia, making sure she's alright. "Follow me." She called out to the herd. --End--